Obake
Obake is a villainous figure who made his debut in the animated TV show Big Hero 6: The Series since its pilot. He is the main antagonist of the first season. Background Little is known about Obake, but he has ulterior motives involving the San Fransokyo underworld, as shown when he hired Mr. Yama to carry out his plans. He can hack into most devices in order to communicate with his associates, usually with his ogre-like emblem appearing on the monitor. However, some computers with high security, such as Alistair Krei's, cannot be hacked by him normally and has to use chips to connect to them. Personality Obake is an intimidating man who can terrify other criminals like Yama, and was described by one of the Mad Jacks as "kind of a freak". Still, he is a calculating person with knowledge of many things that others do not seem to be aware of, such as Professor Granville's paperweight being a source of power or the City Rising piece of art having blueprints hidden under it. He also has connections to criminals in the city and is well informed about the events that occur in it, hiring Globby not long after his mutation and constantly being seen watching the news, particularly when Big Hero 6 appear in them. Because many of his plans have been foiled by Big Hero 6, he began learning more about them and getting upset when his hired criminals fail their mission after facing them. Appearance Obake is a slender male with pale and almost greyish skin, blue eyes and an English accent. His hair is black with a red streak sometimes visible. The left side of his face sometimes glows mysteriously with a purple light. Powers and Abilities *'Genius-level intellect:' Obake is a calculating, technological genius with prowess towards machines. He is skilled in hacking, as he managed to hack into multiple systems and take control of them. Based on his hideout, it seems Obake can also access the city's surveillance systems, as he learned about the Big Hero 6 when observing them through nearby cameras. Equipment *'Watch:' Obake wears a watch that also has a hologram map. He was able to trace Big Hero 6 with them, noticing they were approaching to his location while they were searching for the Mad Jacks. *'Small graphene knife:' Similar to Momakase's knives, Obake owns a small graphene-bladed knife that he used to take a slice of Globby's substance. History Obake contacted Yama to acquire a sculpture used as a paperweight from the San Fransokyo Institute of Technology. When Yama turns up empty-handed, Obake communicates with him when Yama is inside an elevator and threatens to send him plummeting. With his life in the line, Yama narrowly calms Obake by revealing he managed to construct an army of Baymax duplicates. Obake sees potential in his work but warns Yama not to fail him this time. After Yama successfully obtains the sculpture, he calls Obake demanding why he wasn't informed of the sculpture's capabilities. Obake, working on an unknown device and watching Yama from his computer's screen, simply reasons that Yama is his subordinate and he shouldn't be asking questions about his missions. Yama promises to return the item soon and ends the call. However, a new superhero group known as the Big Hero 6 end up thwarting his plans and destroy the sculpture. Despite losing it, Obake takes an interest in the team. Sometime later, Obake is seen watching the pictures of Big Hero 6 following their victory against High Voltage, then a close-up picture of Hiro and Baymax. His face glows while looking at them. In "Failure Mode", Obake employs Globby to steal a painting, knowing that the artist of the piece, Lenore Shimamoto, was also a scientist. When Globby succeeds and meets him at a hideout, Obake takes a slice of Globby's gooey body substance for further study and then breaks the painting's frame to reveal blueprints hidden beneath it. In "The Impatient Patient", Obake carefully laid a double plan by hiring the Mad Jacks to steal a valuable chip that Alistair Krei bought on the black market. Little did anyone know, that it was also Obake who sold Krei the drive in the first place. Hiro, Baymax and Fred prevented the Jacks from taking the chip, and the Jacks contacted Obake, who was upset they were beaten by a child then told them to finish the job. The Mad Jacks later abducted Krei from his office and succeeded at getting the drive, subsequently leaving Krei hanging from an antenna on top of his company's building. Krei called Big Hero 6 for help and so they began looking for the Jacks, who at the time were meeting Obake at a warehouse. Obake noticed the heroes were after the Mad Jacks and told them to take away the chip while he escaped. The Jacks ended up caught by the team and saw themselves forced to give them the chip, then escaped. Later, the chip is returned to Krei and it's revealed that Obake accurately predicted everything that Krei would do and that he only used the Mad Jacks to get Krei paranoid enough to keep the secrets in the chip to himself instead of telling anyone in his team. Krei plugged the drive in his computer and found it was empty, getting angry that buying the chip and everything that happened afterwards was for nothing. It turned out that the drive itself was actually a bug that allowed Obake to spy on Krei and hack into his computers when he plugged it in. Once inside Krei Tech's systems, Obake not only gained access to top secret projects, but also uncovered Hiro's secret identity. Following this discovery, Obake makes it his mission to uncover the identities of the five remaining members of the team and goes about this by stealing and reprogramming Noodle Burger's animatronic mascot in "Killer App". With Noodle Burger Boy's ability to obtain personal information of customers by scanning them, Obake sends it out to retrieve information on Big Hero 6. The mission is a success, and by the end of the episode, Obake "gets to know" the true identities of Honey Lemon, Baymax, Go Go Tomago, Fred and Wasabi. Etymology *'Obake' - Obake means "ghost" or "apparition" in Japanese and can also refer to "monster". The term itself literally means a thing that changes, referring to transformation. In Japanese folklore, an Obake (お化け) is a supernatural entity either capable of transformation or is a human ghost. The Obake is closely related to the Japanese Yokai; fittingly, another supervillain encountered by the Big Hero 6 has used "yokai" as a codename. Gallery Obake symbol.png|Obake's symbol. Screenshots ObakeScreen.png Obake Elevator.png|Obake hacks an elevator. Obake Baymaxes.png|Yama shows Obake his Baymax clones. Obake Device.png Obake S1E01.png|Obake learns about Big Hero 6. Obake Lab.png Obake glow.png Obake darkness.png Obake takes Globby's substance.png Globby and Obake.png|Obake with Globby. Obake blueprints.png Jack in Obake's screen.png|The Mad Jacks contact Obake. Obake talks to Mad Jacks.png Obake Mad Jacks.png Obake angry.png Obake spies on Hiro.png|Hiro in one of Obake's screens. Obake 2.png Obake warehouse.png|Obake meets with the Mad Jacks. Obake chain.png Obake watch.png|Big Hero 6's locations in Obake's watch. Obake sees map.png Obake and Jack planning.png Obake chip.png Obake face glow.png Obake waits.png|Waiting for Krei to plug in the chip. Obake ponders.png Obake looking at screen.png Obake grin.png Obake spying on Krei.png Obake smile.png Obake Krei files.png|Obake gains access to Krei Tech's files. Category:Characters Category:Villains Category:Males Category:Humans